


LukaGami After Dark

by boltblu91575



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltblu91575/pseuds/boltblu91575
Summary: Here is my first smexy LukaGami!!!!  I am unsure is this is a standalone or if it will be part of an anthology...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings to my faithful followers!!! And now…I present to you: Luka-Gami after dark! This is a little something I thought up-a smexy, adult-flavored slice of Lukagami!!! So, if you’re underage, be careful- I don’t want anyone getting a ticket!!!

It was Friday night, and guitarist Luka Coffaine was sitting on the floor, trying to work out his latest song. There were several papers scattered on the floor-the efforts of several hours of failed writings. _Man…no matter what I try, the next piece just seems so empty. It’s without life or soul. What am I missing?_  
  
As he pondered on his work, a pair of shapely legs approached him. A hand attached to said legs and body ruffled his already tousled blue-green locks. “What’s wrong, Luka? Having a drought of inspiration?”  
  
Luka stopped to gaze up at his girlfriend, Kagami Tsurugi. She had come by to hang out with him after his latest show. She was wearing one of his old (but clean) t-shirts, while he was just wearing his favorite jeans. He sighed, and she said, “You’ve been at this song for the last few days. What’s wrong?”  
  
Luka looked into her brown eyes, and said, “Babe…I just don’t know. I’ve tried everything. But it just seems so hard to inject any heart or soul into this piece.”  
  
She then sat so that she was face to face with him. She then said, “Maybe…you need some inspiration…from your muse.”  
  
Luka felt his cheeks heating up. He turned to avert her gaze, and said, “Gami…it’s not like that…”  
  
She stood up, and said, “And the last time you had a bout of _no inspiration_, I ended up spending the night…and you didn’t complain then.” Kagami held her hand out to Luka, and he took it and stood up. She then led him to the bedroom. Once there, she brought her hand up and rested it on his shoulder. He cupped her cheek, and they shared a kiss.  
  
They separated and Kagami said, “How about I open the show?” Luka smiled, seeing her use some of his lingo. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off. She stood up and kissed Luka again-before slowly stroking his stiffening erection. The action caused him to moan into the kiss. She whispered, “Do you like that, my song?”  
  
He replied, “Indeed, my sword.” She smiled again and sat on her knees. She continued stroking, but then she said, “How about the second act?” With that, she began to lick and tongue Luka’s love-muscle. She ran her tongue up and down his manhood-from the tip to the shaft. Feeling like she was well on her way, she then took his erection and began to mouth the organ.  
  
This caused Luka to erupt in moans anew, and he gripped Kagami’s shoulders to guide her as she went to work. Feeling Luka’s grip on her shoulder caused Kagami to speed up her action, but she would slow down to run her tongue along the shaft. And Luka could hear how much she was moaning as she performed. He looked at her, and said, “You like that, too?”  
  
She smiled, and said, “Anything to give my song his inspiration.” Kagami would return to mouthing his manhood and alternating with forceful strokes. Luka could feel the pleasure running through his body. Another moan escaped his lips as he climaxed-and in reaching in orgasm, he released his seed into Kagami’s mouth and over her face.  
  
Despite the mess, Kagami smiled and said, “Well, I’m glad I could help you with your release.” She went into the bathroom to clean up. As she came out, Luka led her to the bed. He helped Kagami out of the t-shirt, and said, “Not a bad opening. But are you ready for my counter?”  
  
Luka then began to kiss her shoulders and neck. Kagami shivered and moaned-and Luka continued to pepper her skin with light kisses. He trailed down to her chest and gave ger breasts some attention, gently squeezing the soft mounds of flesh. He trailed downward again, placing some sodt kisses on her abdomen. He reached the top of her lace-lined panties.  
  
He slid his fingers between the undergarment and her skin, and slowly pulled the underwear off. He softly said, “Man…such beauty.”  
  
He then brought his hand up to her wet entry and began to rub the tender flesh. Kagami’s breath hitched and she released a moan of pleasure. Luka continued rubbing, then transitioned to sliding his fingers into and out of her wet entry. But he felt that wasn’t enough-so he brought his mouth to her wetness and began to lick at the wet flesh.  
  
The reaction from Kagami was immediate-she reached out and gripped Luka’s blue-green locks. She also wrapped one of her legs around Luka’s shoulders as he gripped her legs with everything he had. His mouth moved up and down, and around and around-and as he did, Kagami could feel waves of pleasure coursing through her body. As the intense pleasure ran through her body, she began to thrust her hips upwards.  
  
With a loud cry of passion, Kagami climaxed, shivering as the pleasure crashed over her body like the surf at a beach. The pleasure caused her back to arch, which led Luka to say, “I take it you enjoyed that.”  
  
He hopped off the bed, opening a drawer near the bed side. He held up a small plastic wrapped square. Kagami took the square and opened it. She took out the latex ring inside. Luka smiled, and said, “Well, just trying to be careful. I’m not ready for parenthood.”  
  
Kagami smiled back at him and nodded to show she understood. She unrolled the condom onto his re-stiffening erection, then lay on her back as he placed his manhood near her wet entry. He rubbed the wet flesh with his member, caused her to moan in pleasure. But she looked at him and said, “Luka! Don’t tease me…_pleeeeeeaseeee meeee…_”  
  
Luka could hear the lust in her voice. He then said, “Whatever my warrior desires…” He then pushed himself into her, causing her to begin moaning. She wrapped her legs around his waist, using them to increase the force of Luka’s thrusts like a piston in an engine. And Luka resumed kissing Kagami’s neck and shoulders.   
  
She looked into his cerulean eyes-as though the sky and the earth met. She said, “Luka…it’s my turn now.” She said the phrase as though she wasn’t going to be challenged. And Luka knew not to challenge her with that tone. They switched positions so that she was now on top. Luka gripped her hips and she rode him, lifting and lowering herself on his erection. He would also rub her well-toned midsection, gently squeezing her breasts. Her moans of pleasure were the sign that Luka was giving her the pleasure she craved-the pleasure they both craved.  
  
Soon enough, the waves of pleasure began to run through both of them. Kagami leaned forward, grinding her waist as Luka continued thrusting. The pleasure continued to build…and Kagami released a cry of passion and ecstasy as she climaxed. Luka clutched her as he climaxed as well, holding onto her as though he’d lose her if he let go. They spent the next few moments in their embrace, sharing in the afterglow of the moment.  
  
Soon enough, Kagami looked at Luka and said, “So, Mr. Music…has inspiration hit you yet?”  
  
Luka replied, “Wow, Kagami…your love and passion is the most inspiring thing on my life. And I could care less if it leads me to a new song.”  
  
Kagami, with mock hurt, said, “So…We just spent the night making passionate love, and you’re still not inspired for a song?”  
  
Luka chuckled, and replied, “As if you didn’t enjoy it…”  
  
She smiled at him, and said, “I did…I have to keep my song energized and motivated.”  
  
Luka smiled back, and said, “And my dragon warrior will never fail to do that. You will always have a special place in my heart.”  
  
Kagami lay her head on Luka’s chest, and said, “And you in mine, my heart-song.” Luka wrapped his arms around her and as they fell into sleep, Luka realized that Kagami was more than a muse for inspiration…she was a woman who gave him her heart, and that was worth more than any song he could ever create.


	2. Chapter 2

_After updating all of my other stories, I figured that this story was due for an update! So get ready for some steamy Lukagami goodness! And remember, if you're underage, no reading!_

* * *

It was another wild Friday night for Luka Coffaine and this band. They played a raucous set with plenty of screaming fans. And after the show, the groupies would be waiting near the band's staging room.

But Luka didn't indulge like his other mates. He had someone special waiting for him…and as they band wound down and the show ended, Luka bade his bandmates farewell and headed out. He headed for his apartment, eager for his rendezvous with his girl…

…and upon opening the door, he was stunned. Sitting on the dining room table were 2 plates of food. In the middle of the table was a bottle of sparkling cider. And standing by the table-was Kagami, Luka's girl-and the woman he'd rather be with than any of the groupies that hung around his band. Luka said, "Wow, Gami! This is incredible!"

Kagami smiled-and with reddening cheeks, replied, "I am glad you like it, Luka. And this as well?" She gestured to what she was wearing-a red baby-doll/cheongsam that was decorated with a black and gold dragon design. Kagami then said, "I bought this-and got Marinette to help decorate it."

Luka came up to Kagami and gave her a passionate kiss. He said, "It's beautiful…just like the woman who wears it. Now, let's get into this dinner."

They sat at the table, and enjoyed a meal of roast chicken and potatoes. They also shared the sparkling cider, as well as a chocolate torte. Afterward, Luka said, "Hey babe-I wanna take a hot shower. Those sets are incredible, but I work up a sweat playing them."

Kagami smiled, and replied, "Alright. When you are done, meet me…in the bedroom."

Luka then headed to the bathroom for his shower. He wondered what she had waiting for him. As he got out of the shower, he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his body. He entered the bedroom…

…and was amazed again. The room was lit with small Oriental style lamps. And Kagami was lying on the bed, eagerly awaiting Luka. She lifted her hand, and gestured Luka to come to her with her finger. And Luka did as he was bidden to. He sat on the bed-and they shared a kiss. The kiss was charged with the energy of lust.

Luka reached up and undid the clasps at the top of Kagami's baby-doll. He separated the cloth, exposing the skin of her neck. He then leaned down and began to pepper her exposed flesh with soft kisses. The reaction from Kagami was expected-she began to softly moan and lustfully called out, "Luuukkkaaaaa….."

Luka said, "You like that, my dragon?"

Kagami replied, "I did, my song…but now it's my turn…" With that, they switched positions, and Kagami started kissing Luka's neck. She also started grinding her hips over Luka's waist. And she could feel his stiffening erection through his towel and through her lingerie. She reached down and removed Luka's towel, exposing his manhood. She gripped the organ and began to slowly stroke, with her moving her hand up and down the shaft.

Luka ground out a moan as a result of what Kagami was doing. She then began to slowly lick Luka's manhood, running her tongue along the length of the shaft. Deciding that Luka deserved more, she took the entire length of his shaft into her mouth.

The warmth and moistness of Kagami's mouth, along with the actions of said mouth, caused intense sensations of pleasure to begin to run through Luka's body. Luka continued to moan as Kagami ran her mouth up and down his erection, adding slow, sensual licks to what she was doing. Luka felt the pleasure building as he moaned out, "Ahhh…Gami…"

Kagami smiled, then removed her mouth off of Luka's manhood as he was hit by his climax-which she helped along by stroking the organ. Luka released his seed-and was grateful he still had his towel. Kagami slowed her strokes and smiled at a job well done.

Luka looked at his lady love, and said, "Well, one turn deserves another." He hopped off the bed and reached into the side drawer. He pulled out a small box, and from the box, pulled out a small bottle. Kagami said, "Luka, what's that?"

Luka said, "It's oil…for a sensual massage." He then lowered the top of Kagami's lingerie, exposing more of her upper body. Luka said, "So, I'll start up at the neck." He put some of the oil into his hands and began rubbing Kagami's neck and shoulders. She softly moaned at his gentle touch and was entranced by the scent of the oil.

Luka then moved to Kagami's back, gently rubbing along. Luka ensured that every inch and every curve of Kagami's body felt his soft touch. He then said, "Gami…stand up, love." As she did this, he grabbed a condom from the side drawer and put it on.

Now, Luka moved so that he was standing behind her. He pressed his chest into her back and began to kiss her neck. She leaned forward slightly, which allowed Luka to guide his newly-erect manhood into her wetness. She reached behind her to gently grip Luka's neck with one hand, while with the other she entwined her fingers with his. He slowly thrust at first, but began to thrust faster, maintaining a rhythm to maximize both of their pleasures.

She then said, "Luka…I want…I want to see the face of the man that I love…"

Luka replied, "Of course…" She turned around and gripped his shoulders. He took her by the waist and lifted her, allowing her to wrap her legs around him. In this position, Kagami had more control-so she started thrusting her hips into Luka. They shared a passionate kiss as they felt pleasure running through their bodies like electrical currents.

Kagami continued thrusting as the pleasure continued to build towards her climax-and with a cry of passion, she buried her face into Luka's shoulder and shivered as the pleasure rippled through her body. Luka, who had been thrusting as his own climax was building, felt his climax hit. His thrusts slowed and he held Kagami in a gentle embrace. He then sat on the bed and pulled the covers back. He said, "Alright, Gami…"

She looked into his cerulean eyes, and said, "Well, how was that?"

Luka said, "Better than anything any of those groupies could do."

Kagami then said, "I'm happy to share this moment with you…_aishiteru_, Luka…"

Luka said, "And _je'taime_, belle Kagami…" Kagami lay her head onto Luka's chest and Luka wrapped his arms around Kagami. And in each other's embrace, they soon fell asleep…

_Wow, another additional to the "LukaGami After Dark"! And anyways, you guys know the drill-comment, fave, and follow!_


	3. Chapter 3

_With all the free time I have, I’ve been busy updating my stories!!! So, we come to the ‘adult’ portion of the fandom…and I can’t take full credit for this story. I was inspired by another story on AO3, so the concept is similar, but with different characters._

_So, enough of this boring stuff!!! You’re here for the smutty stuff!!!_

All of Nino’s friends were happy that he got his first big club gig. And they were even more thrilled that he invited them to see him. So, standing at the door waiting to enter were Marinette and Adrien-Nino’s close friends-as well as Luka and Kagami. Luka was invited by Adrien, while Marinette invited Kagami because she knew Luka was coming. And as much as the fencing prodigy protested, she relented in the end-if only to spend time with Luka.  
  
The DJ’s girlfriend-Alya-was in the waiting room with Nino. And at 10 p.m. sharp, the club doors opened and the group entered the club. And they were all dressed up-and Luka marveled at what Kagami was wearing-she had on a black v-neck blouse and a red mini skirt. She also dolled herself up with the lightest of makeup. She came over and grabbed Luka’s hand. She smiled, and said, “Ready?”  
  
He replied, ‘Lead the way, babe!” They headed into the club and got a spot near the DJ booth. On the way in, however, they lost Adrien and Marinette. Luka commented on this, saying, “Hey, Gami…I can’t see Adrien and Mari in this crowd.”

Kagami said, “Don’t worry about them…let’s party, Luka!” So, they partied as Nino played song after song. But what was happening was the crowd was pushing-and Luka and Kagami were _extremely _close. Kagami decided to take advantage of this by grinding her butt into Luka’s waist. The environment was charged with passion and lust. Luka followed suit, bringing his hands up to Kagami’s bust. He squeezed her breast, causing her to moan-which only he heard due to the crowd.

Luka was surprised by Kagami-he’d never expect _this _from her. He knew that she was becoming more open…but he’d never thought in a million lifetimes that she’d start grinding herself on him-in a nightclub. He leaned towards her and said, “Kagami…this is a new side to you…”  
  
She replied, in a seductive tone, “Luka…I’m just getting started…” She reached behind her and squeezed Luka’s groin. Now it was Luka’s turn to moan. He leaned in and kissed Kagami’s neck in an effort to suppress those moans escaping his mouth. She said, “Let’s really rev this party up…” She then felt for the zipper on Luka’s jeans, and once she found it, she slowly unzipped his pants.  
  
With the same swiftness she displayed when fencing, she reached her hand into the newly unzipped pants and gripped Luka’s erection. Luka said, “I see you’ve found what you’re looking for…”  
  
She replied, “I have…” She then began to stroke the stiff muscle. As she did this, Luka continued squeezing her breast. But his other hand began an upwards trip on Kagami’s thigh. He began to rub the area between her legs, feeling her getting wet through her panties. He slipped his fingers behind her panties and continued rubbing her wet folds.

The moment Luka’s hands hit Kagami’s honey-spot, she felt as though she was hit by electricity. And in response, she sped up stroking Luka’s erection. They pressed their bodies together-made easier due to throng of people behind them. Luka also continued to kiss Kagami’s neck as her rubbed her wetness.  
  
As the music built to a crescendo, so too did the passion and raw lust between Kagami and Luka. Kagami could feel herself reaching her climax-but she didn’t want Luka to stop. And he knew he was going to pop soon, but he didn’t Kagami to stop, either. And then, as Nino hit the big finish, so too did Kagama and Luka…he released himself in his pants, moaning in pleasure as he climaxed. Kagami clenched her legs together as she felt the pleasure washing over her. And they were both glad they were in a large crowd-all the better to drown out their passionate moans.

As they set about to fixing their clothes, they heard voices-“Hey, Mari, Adrien! I found them!” Their eyes widened, and they both turned to see Alya there, with her phone out. She had been doing video for her blog. And she stopped at the sight in front of her.

Luka said, “Hey, Alya. We were wondering where you guys went…”  
  
Alya, a bit embarrassed by what she saw the couple doing, softly said, “Wow…I guess…that’s not going on the blog…” Kagami said, “Well…how much of our…show did you see?”  
  
Before Alya could answer, Marinette and Adrien came up. Marinette said, “Hey guys! Did you enjoy it? Nino’s such a great DJ!”  
  
Luka said, “It was…enjoyable.”  
  
Adrien said, “Well, we’re gonna collect Nino and head out for a late-night bite. Wanna join us?”  
  
Kagami replied, “Well, thank you for the offer. But Luka and I are going back to his place to get a bite.”  
  
Alya said, “Alright, you two. Thanks for coming out…” As she and Adrien and Mari turned, Luka said, “So…we’re gonna have a bite at my place…”  
  
Kagami leaned in to kiss him…and after the kiss, she said, “Well, I think we should have more than a bite. Let’s get out of here so we can finish what we started.” So Luka and Kagami headed home for their second act of the night…

_And there where this story ends!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Guess what??? It’s update time!!! This update was suggesyed by xTHECONNORx, who wanted a follow up to the last chapter of ‘LukaGami After Dark’…and while you don’t have to read that, I would appreciate a read-thought…_

_Anyway, in the last chapter, Luka and Kagami were enjoying themselves at a show…and now…the second act…  
  
_To say that Kagami and Luka were hungry for each other after Nino’s show at the club would be an understatement. And once they got back to their apartment-the had barely closed the door before Luka and Kagami begam passionately kissing. They pulled apart, and Luka said, “I thought we were going to have a bite…”  
  
Kagami replied, “Well, are you hungry for dinner…” She then took his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. “…or hungry…_for me?”_

Luka replied, “Damn, ‘Gami…why do you have to make a man choose?”  
  
With a seductive smirk, she grabbed the bottom of her blouse and pulled it over her head. Now clad in a strapless, skin-clinging bra, she said, “Well, I hope _these_ make it easier to choose…”  
  
Instead of answering verbally, he closed the distance, and brought his hand to her soft mounds. He gave one a squeeze, and Kagami responded by moaning out Luka’s name. As he did that, he leaned forward and kissed her neck. She said, “You’re a little overdressed, mister…let’s get you out of these clothes…”  
  
He reached up and took his shirt off. As he went for his pants, Kagami said, “Oh no…_these_ are mine.” She then undid Luka’s pants and removed them-along with his boxers. She stood up, and Luka said, “Fair’s fair, ‘Gami.”  
  
He gripped her around her hips and unzipped the skirt she was wearing. He pulled it down and as he did, she removed the bra. She said, “Over here-to the bed…”  
  
Luks did as she said-and she straddled him, feeling his erection rub against her thigh. She settled to the side of him so as to grip the muscle. She gently held him and began to slowly stroke, her hand running up and down the length of the organ. And this caused Luka to moan-which resulted in Kagami speeding up her stroking.  
  
She said, “Do you like that?”  
  
Luka could only moan out in the affirmative. Kagami then said, “Well, then…how is this?” She brought her mouth close to his erection and began to lick the tip. That caused Luka to moan more-and Kagami then took the organ in her mouth. She ran her mouth from the tip to the base gently squeezing the base.  
  
Luka could sense it-the pleasure creeping into his body. The tingles ran up and down his spine-and he continued to moan in appreciative pleasure at what Kagami was doing. And soon enough, that pleasure was centered right in the area that Kagami was. He could feel it building faster and faster…and his hands gripped the sheets of the bed…and all he could do is grunt aloud as it happened…  
  
While she was aware of how she was Luka feel, she wasn’t aware of how close he was…until she heard him release a groan…she then felt him release in her mouth. She was surprised, but took it in stride, and continued to stroke his organ, intent on getting every single drop from him. She looked at him with a smile at a job well done, before saying, “Wow…I’m going to clean up…but I’ll be back.”  
  
She ran to the bathroom, and true to her word, was back within a minute. Luka said, “Well, Kagami…I guess it’s my turn…” He watched as she lay on the bed. He lay on top and began to kiss her neck and shoulders. He then trailed soft, feather-light kisses between her breasts and across her toned abdomen. He then stopped at the spot where the skin ended and her panties began. He slid his fingers into the silk and lace undergarment and pulled it off. As he did, Kagami raised her legs allowing him to take the panties off.  
  
He was now gazing upon her wet, tender slit. He started by licking his own fingers, then rubbing the wet flesh. His actions caused Kagami’s back to arch, and she bit her lip to suppress a moan. His fingers hit the nub above her entry, and she hitched her breath and moaned. Luka then slid his fingers into her, pulling them into and out of her entry. He could hear her getting wetter and wetter as he continued pumping his fingers into her.  
  
And very similar to what was happening with Luka, Kagami could feel the pleasure slowly creeping into her body. But Luka wasn’t finished-he then brought his mouth to the wet entry and began to lick her slit and the area around it. This sensation was like being hit by electricity, and she arched her back in response. She wrapped her leg around Luka’s shoulders, while her hand gripped a fistful of Luka’s dark locks.

Luka continued to lick and suck Kagami’s wet entry, spurred on by her unashamed moaning. Then, with a loud cry, Kagami climaxed, panting as she rode out the waves of pleasure of her orgasm. While this was happening, Luka had grabbed his condom and slid it over his erection. He got back on the bed and held his erection near her wet slit. He rubbed the wet flesh causing her to moan anew.  
  
With no other encouragement needed, Luka slid his erection into her. The new sensation caused the small moans to increase as Luka thrust his hips forward and back. He leaned into her neck, peppering the area with kisses. The feelings caused him to moan aloud, as well. In response, Kagami wrapped her legs around Luka’s waist and he sped up his thrusts, with motions akin to the pistons in a car.   
  
After some time, he held her behind her back, and lifted them into a sitting position. Kagami then lifted her hips, then lowered herself on Luka’s erection. He gripped her hips and guided her, continuing to pepper her heck and upper chest with kisses. Kagami moaned as the pleasure rushed through her…_Luka…don’t stop…I’m so close…so close…_  
  
The pleasure was like a tight coil within her center, getting tighter and tighter…her toes curled as the blissful sensations raced throughout her body…and with a loud cry, she climaxed, simultaneously arching her back and clutching Luka’s body. He continued thrusting as he felt himself closing in on his own climax…and then it hit, and he clutched Kagami as it happened, groaning as he released himself. 

For the next few minutes, they held each other…content in the afterglow if their passions. Luka scooted around so that he could lie down with Kagami lying on his chest. The dirst to speak was Kagami, who said, “Are you satisfied?”  
  
Luka chuckled and replied, “With you…always…but there still is the matter of my hunger…”  
  
Kagami then said, “Well, _now_ I’ii fix us something for the other hunger. And maybe later…we can do something about _this_ hunger…”  
  
_And so, that brings this night to a close!!! Thanks again to xTHECONNORx for suggesting this story!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, with very little to do besides sitting around, I’m still writing!!! And I’m happy that my stories are finding an audience. And if you suggest a story and I use said suggestion, you’ll get a mention in the intro and the closing as a thank you! So if you read this and have a suggestion, please feel free to mention it!!!_

_With that said, this suggestion is from a new follower, xTHECONNORx! But before we go into the story, a reminder that this is mature content, so if you’re underage, don’t read- don’t want you getting a ticket! Additionally, the characters are from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, which is the property of Zag Toons and I make no profit from this story or the characters within. Additionally, all the characters are of the age of consent-which in the US of A, is 18._

_Alright, enough of that-on to the story!!!_

* * *

Everything in Kagami Tsurugi’s life was meant to be measured and perfect. She had to be the perfect daughter, get the highest marks in her classes, be the best in sports-everything. And this caused her to become extremely anti-social- she had very few friends…and the few she had were those approved by her mother. If those friends were outside of her social standing…if they were not the best in their class or their sports group-her mother vetoed them being friends.

That was, until Kagami met Marinette and Adrien. And through both of her new friends, she met and befriended Luka, the guitarist who hung out with them. She was initially put off by the cerulean haired boy-he didn’t dress like how her mom would approve. He didn’t have the same interests…he was smart, but he didn’t pursue perfection like she did. And despite how he didn’t check a single box of what her mother liked, Kagami found herself intrigued by this young man.  
  
One night, while she was having dinner with her mother, Tomoe said, “Kagami…I know you are at that age…where you show an interest in boys and young men…”  
  
Kagami simply said, “Mother, you know I do not have the time for that. My studies…my sports…”  
  
Tomoe replied, “That is true…but you need a different…outlet. And I think having a young man your age to spend time with will be nice for you.”  
  
Kagami exhaled, releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding. But before Kagami could speak, Tomoe said, “And I know of the perfect boy!”  
  
Kagam’s face showed surprise-which Tomoe didn’t see, but she could sense. “I have been talking with the famous designer, Gabriel Agreste. And he thinks-like I do-that his son Adrien and you would be an excellent match.”  
  
_What?!_ Kagami, as calmly as she could, said, “Mother…I do not think that will work.”  
  
Tomoe replied, “And why not? He’s in the same social class as we are…he is in the top of his classes…and he is also one of the top fencing students in your group…”  
  
“And he also has a girlfriend-my friend Marinette.” Kagami said.  
  
Tomoe then said, “Ha! _Her?_ She’s but a peasant compared to you…what could the daughter of a baker offer him?”  
  
“Unconditional love? Or rather, love based on who he is as a _person_ rather than as a _status symbol_…” Kagami replied.

Tomoe then said, “This is not up for debate. Mr. Agreste will handle Adrien…and I will prepare you to be a suitable companion for his son.”  
  
“But what about Marinette? Is Gabriel really going to have them split up so that Adrien and I can be together? Mother, that isn’t right!” Kagami protested.

“Enough, Kagami! You are a Tsurugi, and you not only expect the best, you demand it!” Tomoe said.

The next day, Marinette and Adrien were meeting Kagami at the bakery. Luka was also there as he had struck up a friendship with both Marinette and Adrien. Adrien said, “My father has gone too far this time!”  
  
Luka-unaware of what had been happening-asked, “What’s happening?”  
  
“My father had spoken with Mrs. Tsurugi-Kagami’s mother-and they both think we should get together.” Adrien replied.

“And they apparently are unconcerned that Adrien has a girlfriend already.” Marinette added.

Luka said, “Your parents are…something to force you into a relationship you don’t want to be in. Especially when Adrien is already dating Mari.”

They say in silence-until Kagami looked up and saw a red sedan. She cursed under her breath and said, “My ride is here. I’m off for fencing practice. See you guys later.”  
  
They watched as the door opened and a woman with shades got out. She stood in front of the door on the passenger’s side. The others could see the woman’s mouth moving, but they couldn’t make out what she said. She moved to the other side of the car and got in after Kagami, and the sedan sped off.

Adrien said, “Man, my dad is so insistent that I start dating Kagami. And while I think she’s a great friend, I just don’t like her like I love Mari.”

Marinette rubbed her chin, and said, “Well, a little birdie told me something interesting…”  
  
Luka said, “Oh? Spill it, Marinette!”  
  
“Well, a certain fencing prodigy has her eyes on a blue-haired guitarist…” Marinette replied.

Luka’s face registered shock. He then said, “Well, why hasn’t she said something to me?”  
  
Marinette shrugged. Adrien then said, “Probably because she’s been dealing with pressure from her mother similar to me and my father. But maybe if you hang out more with us-and by extension, Kagami-maybe we can get her mother to realize you two are perfect. All we need is one parent to veto the idea.”  
  
It had been agreed that the plan was to get Kagami and Luka together-and to accomplish this, Marinette and Adrien would run interference and act as wingman (and wing-woman). So, when Adrien had a fencing competition-since Kagami was in his group-he’d invite Luka. When Luka had a show, Adrien and Mari would bring Kagami along. They would all hang out together, which eased the suspicions of Adrien’s father and Kagami’s mother.  
  
After 2 months, Adrien mentioned that his father wasn’t pressing him to date Kagami-especially after he said that he wasn’t happy with her. However, when Kagami stated that she wasn’t interesting in dating Adrien again, Tomoe expressed disappointment in her. But she wasn’t aware that Kagami and Luka were getting closer…

Time passed-and as it did, Luka and Kagami began to spend more and more time together. She hadn’t let Tomoe know she was dating Luka. But she enjoyed spending time with Luka. To Kagami, he was everything she wasn’t. She was orderly; he was chaotic. She strived for perfection; he was content was close enough. And she loved being with him. 

But one night, Kagami entered her home and saw her mother waiting. Tomoe simply said, “You’re home.”  
  
“Yes mother, I am.” Kagami said. She walked past her-only for Tomoe to raise the shinai she used as a cane to stop Kagami.  
  
Kagami said, “What is it mother?”  
  
“You have a strange scent on you…it’s not from the Agreste boy…” Tomoe said.  
  
Kagami’s pulse sped up. “So…you’re seeing another boy?” Tomoe asked.  
  
“Yes, I am. And he makes me so much happier than being with Adrien!” Kagami said.  
  
Tomoe said, “Kagami-you will not waste your time on that boy! He’s a musician! They aren’t known for their loyalty.”  
  
“Mother-this is my life and my future. Why are you forbidding _me_ from making this choice about _my_ life?” Kagami asked.  
  
Tomoe’s expression changed- and she simply said, “Because if I let _you_ choose…_you_ will choose poorly. And I see that I am right.”  
  
Kagami watched as Tomoe walked to her bedroom. Kagami did as well-only to spend the rest of the night crying into her pillow, praying that something-_anything_-would convince her mother that Luka was right for her.

* * *

  
Unbeknownst to Tomoe, Luka and Kagami continued their surreptitious rendezvouses. And one day, Luka invited Kagami onto his mother’s houseboat. His mom, Anarka, stayed topside so that Luka and Kagami would have some privacy.  
  
Once in Luka’s room, Kagami broke down in Luka’s arms. She said, “Luka…it’s like my mother doesn’t want me to be happy! She keeps pressing me about dating Adrien! Never mind that Adrien has a girlfriend!”  
  
Luka said, “It’s going to be alright, Gami. _We _will find a way. Love always finds a way.”  
  
He brushed her eyes and said, “A pretty girl like you shouldn’t mar such beauty with these tears.”  
  
She smiled at that and said, “You’re too good to me…” She leaned in and gently brushed her lips across his. He looked at her in surprise. She said, “Right now…in this moment…I can forget about my mother…and about all the other pressures of the world. All that matters…_is you…_”  
  
They shared another kiss as her hands played with his hair and he held her waist. She stood up and removed her jacket and her skirt, leaving her in her shirt and leggings. She then gently pushed Luka onto his bed and straddled him. As they continued kissing, she could feel something stiff brush against her thigh.  
  
Luka said, “Kagami…are you sure you want this?”  
  
Kagami replied, “I want this more than anything…I want _you_, Luka…” She then began to unbuckle Luka’s pants as he set about to removing his shirt. She then looked at his stiff erection. She took the muscle into her hands and began to slowly stroke the shaft. Luka hitched his breath at what Kagami was doing. And as a soft moan escaped his lips, Kagami decided to speed up her stroking-and increased her squeeze force.

Luka bit down on his lip, as though that would stop the moans from escaping. But they came out. And Luka could feel it-the pleasure building to release. Deciding that Luka should have more, she began to lick the tip of his erection. She ran her tongue along the head and down the shaft. Then with the speed she reserved for her fencing matches, she took the shaft into her mouth.

Luka gasped and let out another moan. She bought her mouth up and down the full length of his manhood, stroking as she sucked. And Luka got into it, thrusting his hips upwards. He moaned as he was enjoying what Kagami's warm, wet mouth was doing not only to his erection, but to him. The initial sensations of pleasure Luka felt had now built to a crescendo, increasing to the point of release-and he gripped her hand before he burst.  
  
She looked at his and said, “What’s wrong?”  
  
He smiled and said, “Nothing-that was great! But I didn’t want the show to end before it started…”  
  
She returned his smile-only to playfully shriek when he switched their positions. He said, “Well, one good turn deserves another…” She pulled her shirt off and threw it into a chair. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, then threw it across the room to join her shirt. Luka stared for a moment, awed by her beauty.  
  
She said, “So are you going to gawk…or are you going to have some fun?”

  
Luka didn’t reply-instead he gently began to squeeze the soft mounds. This caused Kagami to began moaning. He brushed the nipples with a finger, then brought his mouth down onto her breast and began to lick and suck the areas around her nipples. And as he did this, Kagami’s moans became louder.  
  
Luka could see that Kagami was really turned on. He took his hand off of her breast and slid it under her tights and rubbed a moist area on the front of her panties. He heard her breath hitch as he did that. Spurred on by that, he breached the cotton and lace undergarment began to rub her wet, tender flesh. Her back arched as he began to use slow circles to rub the flesh and the little nub above her entry. He then pulled the undergarment off as she lifted her legs to help him remove the panties.

Feeling emboldened, he decided to see if his mouth could elicit the same response as hers did. He returned to rubbing her wet flesh, then he began to lick and suck her wet entry. The response was immediate-Kagami started moaning again. The warmth and wetness of Luka's tongue caused her to feel sensations of pleasure coursing through her body. And in response, she draped one of her legs around his shoulder and lightly gripped a handful of his cerulean locks. That was all Luka needed to continue. And Kagami could feel the sensation of pleasure building, causing her back to arch as she gripped the sheets of Luka's bed. He pulled back for a moment and eased a finger into her entry...

...and much like he had when she was stroking his erection, she quickly sat up and grabbed his hand. 

He looked at her and said, “Is something wrong?”  
  
With a smile, she said, “No…everything’s just so _right…_” He said, “Well, are you ready?”  
  
Kagami nodded…no other words were needed. He walked over to his dresser and she saw him moving strangely. He got back on the bed, and there was something covering his erection. He said, “For us…not sure if we’re ready for parenthood.”  
  
She nodded again in understanding, then removed her tights. She spread her legs as Luka stood over her, rubbing her wet entry with his manhood. He then began to enter her…

…only for Kagami to hiss with discomfort and say, “Ahhh…ow, ow…”  
  
Luka said, “Kagami! Are you alright?”  
  
She exhaled and replied, “It’s OK…keep going…it’s what we both want…”  
  
Luka nodded and continued pushing into her until their bodies were flush with each other. He pulled his hips back, then thrust forward. He pulled back again, then thrust. He started slowly to establish a rhythm…but soon, he began to speed up his thrusts. As he did, Kagami could feel the initial pain slowly transition into a warming, pleasing sensation. Her toes curled and she wrapped her legs around Luka’s waist, using them to piston Luka into her.  
  
Luka could feel those same warming, pleasurable sensations entering his body. He leaned into Kagami, kissing her neck as he moaned in pleasure. Her hands ran up and down the length of his back as the pleasure continued to build. Kagami then said, “Luka-_I_ want to take the lead…”  
  
Luka said, “Alright, Gami.” She released him from the ‘thigh-grip’ and they switched positions. And Kagami enjoyed this, as she could moderate the speed. But she rode Luka’s erection, not wanting the pleasure to ebb. Luka held her by the hips, guiding her up and down his manhood.  
  
Kagami could feel the pleasure come back, building like a tight coil within her center. As much as she wanted the release, she also wanted it to build. And it built-until it was more than she could hold. _Almost there…almost there…alllllmmmmmmooooossssttttt thhhhhheeeeerrrrreeeee…._

Then, the force of her orgasm hit, causing her to be lost in a fog and haze of lure ecstasy. She released a cry of passion she’d didn’t even know was possible as she collapsed on top of Luka, shivering as she rode out the waves of pleasure.  
  
Luka held her body as he orgasmed as well, wrapping his arms around Kagami as he lost control of himself. He could sense himself still thrusting upwards as he released in the condom he was wearing. And soon enough, they came down from their pleasure high. Kagami looked into Luka’s face and said, “Luka…my goodness…that was…”  
  
“…the most amazing thing ever. I’m glad to have done this.” Luka said. And she lay her head on Luka’s chest…they could hear shouting from above. Luka said, “That’s my mom…but who is she arguing with?”  
  
Kagami’s face-a face that usually didn’t display much emotion-showed shock. She said, “The other voice…oh no…it’s my _MOTHER!!!”_  
  
Topside, Anarka stood in between Tomoe and the door to the quarters of her houseboat. Tomoe said, “Move. I have reason to believe that my daughter is on this…boat.”  
  
Anarka replied, “Sorry, ma’am. You’ve no right to board my ship and invade my home!”  
  
Tomoe said, “If you will not move by persuasion, then I will move you by force!” The door opened behind Anarka, and both Luka and Kagami-who dressed in record time-appeared behind Anarka. Tomoe said, “Kagami! What are you doing, debasing yourself by associating with these…people…”  
  
Kagami said, “Mother! Why are you here?”  
  
Tomoe said, “I have come to spare your dignity…maybe there is a way to convince Mr. Agreste to accept you as a…”  
  
Kagami said, “No, Mother! I will not! And I will not let you ruin my happiness by putting me in a relationship I’m not happy in just because that was how you met Father!”  
  
Tomoe said, “I see that this boy is a negative influence on your behavior.”  
  
Anarka then said, “Ms. Tsurugi…my boy may be many things…but calling him a negative influence because ur’ so deadset against the two of them datin’…to me, the problem isn’t him…it’s you.”

Tomoe gripped the shinai she used as a cane, and said, “Kagami…we will discuss this later. Mrs. Couffaine…” She turned to the other woman and bowed. She then turned and left the houseboat.  
  
Luka said, “Well, that went well…”  
  
Kagami said, “It doesn’t matter…my mother will not let me see you…”  
  
Luka held Kagami and said, “Remember what I said…love will find a way…”

* * *

It was later when Kagami returned home. She saw her mother sitting at a table…with a picture from a past time.  
  
Kagami said, “Mother…I am home.”  
  
Tomoe-with far less of the hostility she had earlier-said, “Kagami-please sit. I want to show you something.”  
  
Kagami sat as her mother said. Tomoe said, “It took me some time to find this photo.”  
  
Kagami looked at the photo and said, “Is this you and father?”  
  
Tomoe replied, “No…this is Kaneda. He and I were so in love…”  
  
Kagami said, “Well, what happened?”  
  
Tomoe replied, “My family felt he wasn’t ‘good enough’ to marry me. No matter how much I loved Kaneda…my family tried to keep us apart. And one day…I found out Kaneda had joined the military. His family accepted a ‘bribe’ from our family to send him away…and I never saw him again. A few months later, I began the courtship with the man who be your father.”  
  
Kagami was silent at that. Tomoe said, “Kagami…my actions and what I was doing was wrong. I was doing only what I knew…And though he was never the man I loved, I grew to have affection for him…but it never compared to the feelings I had for Kaneda. And I should never have tried to force you to be with Adrien. Kagami-you are right. It is _your _life…and _your_ choice. And if you want to be with Luka…I will not stop you. I should not have let the actions of _my_ past dictate _your_ future.”  
  
Kagami was stunned-she was expecting another lecture. But this-this was beyond anything Kagami had expected. Completely overcome with emotion, she crossed the room and embraced her mother. Tomoe was surprised but returned the embrace. Tomoe said, “I will pray for both of you to be happy.”  
  
Kagami was, “Mother, that’s all I ever wanted.”  
  
It was a couple of days later when both Kagami and Tomoe returned to Anarka’s houseboat. Tomoe said, “Couffaine-san…please forgive me for my words and actions the other day.” She bowed to both Anarka and Luka.  
  
Luka had briefed Anarka on Japanese customs…but Anarka was Anarka. And as soon as Tomoe was upright, she reached out and shook the woman’s hand. She was, “One thing about us, ma’am-we tend to let bygones be bygones!”  
  
Tomoe then turned to Luka and said, “And you…Luka-san…I am happy that Kagami has found someone special. I have but one request…”  
  
Luka said, “Yes, ma’am?”  
  
Tomoe said, “Whatever happiness Kagami experiences with you…never take that from her.”  
  
Luka said, “I won’t. A pirate’s promise!”  
  
That evening, Luka and Kagami stood on the top-deck of the _Liberty_, Anarka’s houseboat. Luka said, “Kagami…I’m glad everything worked out.”  
  
Kagami, smiling, replied, “So am I, Luka.”  
  
Luka said, “And I’m glad your mother came around on the idea of us dating.”  
  
Kagami said, “Well, she would have to.”  
  
Luka said, “And if she didn’t?”  
  
Kagami turned into his arms as they shared a soft kiss. She then said, “We could always elope.”  
  
Luka said, “And live like real pirates, huh?”  
  
Kagami said, “As long as I’m with you…we can live however we want.

* * *

  
_And that is the end!!! Probably the longest story in this series I’ve written…but it’s PWP!!! Anyway, thanks again to xTHECONNORx for this suggestion. And those of you that are reading this story or any of the chapters of this story: if you know of any LukaGami fans, send them here! And if you have a suggestion like xTHECONNORx, please leave them and if I use it, you’ll get a mention in the opening and the closing!!! _

_Until the next time!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey my loyal readers!!! Didja miss me? I’ve missed you…I’ve put off writing for a bit to focus on other things, but I’m back with a new chapter for ‘Lukagami After Dark’. And since this is the adult portion of the show, it means that there will be some possibly explicit moments here. So if you are not old enough to read it, wait until your parents go to sleep…I mean, stay away like good boys and girls.  
  
OK, I’ve rambled on long enough. On to what you are really here for!!!_

* * *

_  
_It was a rare occasion when Kagami came home to an empty apartment. Usually Luka-her boyfriend-was here, filling the apartment with the sounds of his guitar. She went into the bedroom and dropped her duffel bag onto the floor. She then headed into the shower, intent to wash away the strain of her practice.  
  
And due to the shower, she was unable to hear the door opening. And through the door walked Luka, who set his shoes by the door as was the custom he adopted from Kagami. He noticed that her shoes were by the door, so he called out, “Baby…I’m home…”  
  
She came out of the bedroom, clad in a very thin silk robe. And Luka noted that she had the top opened just enough to see the upper outline of her breasts. It took him some time to find his voice, and when he did, he said, “So, how was practice?”  
  
“Well, they are getting better…but they are still no match for me. Not a single one of them touched me!” Kagami said, with pride in her voice.  
  
Luka approached her and took her in an embrace. He began to run his hands up and down her body, enjoyed the feel of her form in his hands. He then whispered in her ear, “They didn’t touch you…but I’d love to make up for that…”  
  
Kagami said, “Well, there’s no challenge if I let you…” She pulled away and as she backed away, she wagged her finger at him, beckoning him to the bedroom… (_What? You think the action was going to happen this soon? No no no…)_  
  
A few days later, Kagami was in the kitchen preparing a meal. And Luka walked into the kitchen and saw Kagami there…and came up behind her. He took hold of her waist and began to kiss her neck. She softly moaned…then said, “Luka…don’t distract me!”  
  
Luka said, “Well, I am kinda distracting…”  
  
“And the last time I was ‘distracted’, I burned the dinner…” Kagami replied.   
  
“Hey! I made up for it…we had a nice night out…and a _very _nice after-dinner treat…” Luka stated. Kagami tried to sttel her focus on dinner…but Luka continued to run his hands along her body and peppered her neck with feather light kisses. She turned into his embrace and said, “Luka…I love this..but can we wait until _after_ dinner?”  
  
Luka smiled, and said, “Sure. I’ve been a good boy, so I know I’m in for a really good treat.”

_(Almost guys…but not quite!!!)_  
  
It was a few weeks later, on a Friday night…and Luka and his band had just finished a wild set. Kagami had made her way backstage and was waiting…with apparently a group of other women. And most of them stayed away from Kagami because when asked, she replied, “I’m Luka’s girlfriend.”  
  
And in the tone she said it, the other women knew not to mess with Luka…or her. But she turned her attention to the door as she heard it open, and Luka and his bandmates came in. The other women shrieked-an unpleasant sound to her ears-and crowded around the band. The rest of the band expressed enthusiasm at the groupies…except Luka, who only had eyes for Kagami. And as soon as thye saw each other, they came together in an embrace.  
  
“Did you enjoy the show?” Luka asked.  
  
“Well, I couldn’t take my eyes of the lead guitarist.” Kagami said. Luka then said, “So, let’s get out of here.”  
  
It was some time later when Luka and Kagami returned to their apartment. Kagami led them to the bedroom, and said, “You know Luka…you spend quite a bit of time touching me…exploring my body…discovering those special places that I enjoy the feeling of your hands and kisses…”  
  
Luka said, “Well, with someone so beautiful...I just can’t keep my hands to myself…”  
  
Kagami said, “Well, then…show me what those hands of yours are capable of…” Luka began to rub Kagami’s shoulders causing her to release of soft moan. Luka then moved his hands to her neck, gently squeezing here as well. Kagami said, “Hmmm…not a bad way to start…”  
  
Luka said, “Wait until you see what’s next…” He then pulled down the top of her silk robe, exposing her upper body. As she had her back to him, he continued to rub her shoulders and back, as well as kissing her neck.

Kagami then adjusted her position so that she was now facing Luka. She brought her hands up to her breasts, and said, “Touch _these_, Luka…”  
  
Luka brought his hands up to her soft mounds and gently squeezed them. This resulted in yet another moan of appreciation from Kagami. Luka leaned in and pressed soft kisses on her breasts, as well as the area between them. He said, “Do you desire more?”  
  
Between her moans, she replied, “Yes…more, Luka…more…”   
  
Luka was determined to give her more…as she reclined onto the bed, Luka resumed kissing and squeezing her breasts. He ran his tongue across her nipple and her areola…and she hitched her breath as pleasure began to course through her body. Luka then opened her robe, revealing the rest of her body.

Luka then began to trail kisses down her well-toned abdomen, lightly rubbing as he did. He then reached the top of her lace-lined panties. She smiled at him as a sign of ‘Go ahead’, which he did. He slid his fingers between her skin and the undergarment and began to pull it down as she raised her legs to allow him to remove it.

Now Luka was looking at Kagami in all of her naked glory. He then started to rub her thighs…then he separated her legs. He then gazed upon Kagami’s honey-spot, and began to gently rub the wet, tender flesh. The response was immediate-Kagami arched her back and she gripped the sheets of the bed. Deciding to turn up the action, Luka then slid one of his fingers into her entry.  
  
Kagami then tensed at this new feeling, biting her lower lip in order to suppress the moans that sought to escape. Such an action was futile-those soft, sweet moans came anyway. Luka then clutched Kagami’s thighs from underneath and brought his mouth to the wet opening. He then started to lick and suck on the wet flesh.  
  
Kagami then said, “Luuukkkkaaaaa…” Luka intensified what he was doing, using circles with his tongue. Kagami lost herself and began to buck her hips upwards as the pleasurable sensations intensified within her. She could feel it building within her-like already tight spring being compressed even more.   
  
_Oooohhhhh…oooohhhhh….OOOOOHHHHH!!!! I’m so close…Luka…I’m so close…don’t STOP!!!_ Those thoughts passed through her head as she was so consumed with passion she could barely speak…and she found her voice at the same time as the her pleasure reached its apex…and soon, that tight coil released, flooding her entire body with intense pleasure. And she released a loud cry of passion, shivering as wave after wave of pleasure ran its course through her body.  
  
Luka released her legs and gave her a few moments to ride out the waves of pleasure. The only sounds were of her breathing returning to normal. Eventually, the pleasure ebbed away…but the love was still there. Kagami said, “Oh, Luka…”  
  
Luka said, “So what do you think of the job of these hands tonight?”  
  
“That was such a masterful performance…better that your show, that’s for sure…” Kagami replied.  
  
“Well, you make it so hard for me to keep these hands to myself…” Luka said. He leaned over and they shared a kiss. As they separated, Kagami said, “Now, I’ll show you what I can do…”

* * *

  
_And so, I’ll end this story here. This is what the story requester wanted…so, thanks to xTHECONNERx for requesting this story!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Well, guys and girls-because you’ve asked for it…a new chapter of ‘LukaGami After Dark’…it is yet another suggestion from xTHECONNORx…but I’m going to sprinkle my own little touch in the story…  
  
Anyway, here you guys and girls go! Enjoy!  
  
_Luka internally cheered as his professor dismissed his class. He grabbed his things and like the rest of his classmates, left the classroom. As he walked across the campus, he ran into his old-time friends, Adrien and Nino. They greeted each other with fist-bumps and high-fives. Adrien said, “So, what’s going on guys?”  
  
Nino said, “Not much…classes are a beast, tho…”  
  
“No kidding…why do I have to take Pre-Calc for a music degree?” Luka added.  
  
Adrien said, “Well, it’s Friday…and Friday night means…”  
  
Nino and Luka said, “Boys’ Night Out!!!”  
  
Nino then said, “Yah, dude…this will make up for Ladies’ Day Shopping!”  
  
Later, Luka was sitting in his apartment, enjoying the early evening with Kagami, his girlfriend. She sat near him and said, “So, you’re going out tonight…”  
  
It wasn’t an accusatory question…and Luka said, “Sure, babe.”  
  
She smiled at him and said, “Hope you have a great time with ‘Boys Night Out.’”  
  
“As much as you enjoy Ladies Day Shopping.” Luka said.  
  
She ruffled his hair and said, “Touche, Luka.”

A few hours later, Luka, Nino and Adrien were enjoying the Parisian nightlife. As they were grooving in the club, enjoying their drinks, Adrien said, “This is so great!”  
  
Nino nodded and replied, “Especially after a hard week of classes! Wouldn’t you agree, Luka?”  
  
“Yeah, man! After those classes and the rehearsals, it feels good to get out and cut loose!” Luka said. He had some of his drink-until he heard a chime from his phone. He looked and saw it was a message from Kagami. The message said _Luka…let’s play a game. If you get the answer, you get a reward._  
  
Luka sent back, _OK, I’m in. What’s the first question?_

Kagami sent back, _A move done in fencing to avoid a strike by deflecting it off the blade is called…  
  
A parry…so what’s the challenge? _Luka replied.  
  
_Don’t worry…the challenge is coming…but a deal is a deal, so here’s your reward…_it had taken a few moments, but what Luka got was a picture of Kagami wearing here school outfit. But, she had removed the outer jacket and the leggings.  
  
A new message appeared-_You like?  
  
_Luka sent back, _Not the reward I had in mind…  
  
Just wait…the questions will be more challenging, and you’ll love the rewards even more…_Kagami sent back.  
  
Luka resumed his evening with his friends-but he heard a tell-tale chime of his phone. He saw this new message-_Are you ready for a new question?  
  
You know I am,_ Luka sent back.

_What areas on the fencer’s body are considered valid targets? _Kagami sent.  
  
Luka thought for a moment, then sent back, _The mask, cuff and chest. Those lessons are paying off, Gami…this isn’t much of a challenge._  
  
_Maybe…but here you go…a prize for the good boy…_The next thing that Luka saw was indeed Kagami…and she was standing in front of a bookcase. She was wearing decidedly less than in the first picture-she was clad in a button-up shirt that emphasized her bust while showing off her well-toned midriff…a _very_ short red skirt and the tie…which dangled between her breasts.  
  
_So…when do I get to claim my prize? _Luka asked.  
  
_Whenever you’re ready…_Kagami replied.   
  
_Well in that case…_ Luka then said, “Yo, Adrien, Nino…gonna have to call an end to Boys’ Night.”  
  
Nino said, “What’s up, dude?”  
  
“Kagami has decided to give me a prize tonight…” was all Luka said as he then left the club.  
  
It was a short cab ride back to his place. And when he opened the door-he saw Kagami waiting for him-still in the outfit she was wearing when she sent him that picture. Luka said, “Wow…”  
  
Kagami then took Luka’s hand and led him to the couch. Luka sat down…and Kagami straddled his waist. She said, “I hope you’re not mad with me for ending your night early.”  
  
Luka said, “I’m not mad…as long as you’ve got something _else _to make up for it.”  
She stood up and twirled, showing off her outfit. She then said, “Well, I can think of a few things…” She then knelt down and unzipped Luka’s pants. She reached her hand into the zipper and began to squeeze Luka’s manhood.  
  
A small moan escaped Luka’s mouth…and Kagami said, “Hmm…if you liked that, then you’ll love _this_…” She then began to slowly stroke the shaft, running her hand up and down the muscle. She stopped, only if to let Luka remove his pants and shirt. He sat back down, and Kagami resumed, stroking the full length if Luka’s erection.  
  
Hearing his moans was her cue that she was doing something he enjoyed-so she turned it up by  
licking the tip of his manhood-before taking the organ into her mouth. The feeling of Kagami’s mouth on Luka’s erection caused him to moan even louder. And Kagami went full-force, sucking and licking from the tip to the base. As she did, small tingles of pleasure began to run up and down Luka’s body.  
  
As she continued to use her mouth and hand, Luka could feel the pleasure building and building. And just when he felt he couldn’t take it…he felt gentle pressure…he saw Kagami lightly squeezing just under the tip of his love-muscle. She said, “No, Luka…not yet.”  
  
Luka smiled, and said, “Well, I guess, it’s my turn then…” He unbuttoned Kagami’s top, letting it fall soundlessly to the floor. He then began to softly squeeze her breasts. As she softly moaned, he guided her to the sofa. Now that he was in position, he resumed squeezing her breasts. And as she continued moaning, Luka licked and sucked the soft mounds.  
  
He stopped just long enough to remove her skirt and panties. After discarding the articles of clothing, he resumed sucking her breasts. He then moved his hand downward…until he reached the front of her wet entry. He then began to rub at the tender flesh-and this caused Kagami to moan as loud as he had. As he continued, he leaned in and kissed Kagami’s neck while she grinded her hips against his hand.  
  
She then half-spoke, half-moaned, “Luka…enough of this…you know what I want…”  
  
Luka looked into her eyes, and said, “Well, I hope it’s the same thing I want.” He then repositioned himself, teasing her by rubbing her wet entry with his stiff manhood. She moaned at this-and Luka pushed himself past her entry. She brought her arms around his back and pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled his hips back, then pushed forward. He started slowly to build a rhythm…but that rhythm was disrupted as Kagami wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
As they were into it, Luka said, “How about we switch?”  
  
He leaned down and grabbed Kagami behind her back. He lifted them so that his back was against the sofa. He held her around her waist and lifted her up and lowered her on his erection. She leaned in and kissed Luka…and they could feel the pleasure coursing into their bodies. It was like a tight knot in her center-and only getting tighter as their continued their act of passion. And while they started with some semblance of control, that was gone as the pleasure reached its apex. Kagami sped up her riding, feeling herself lost in a haze of lust.  
  
And through that haze…the knot was as tight as it could be…the feelings of pleasure more than she could bear…and she climaxed, releasing a loud cry of passion. She collapsed into Luka’s embrace, shivering as the pleasure zipped up and down her body like a mighty electrical current. And Luka held her as he climaxed as well.  
  
It took a few more moments before Kagami came down from the pleasure-induced high. She looked into Luka’s cerulean eyes…and said, “Wasn’t this better than that old, boring, ‘Boys Night’?”  
  
Luka said, “It was…but I have a request.”  
  
“What’s that?” Kagami asked.  
  
“Only that you cancel your Ladies’ Day out. I have something that will make it worth your while.” Luka replied.  
  


_And that brings this chapter of ‘Lukagami After Dark’ to an end!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_So, I received another request from xTHECONNORx, and I always try to give my fans what they want!!! And what you want is more Lukagami smexiness!!! So, I’m taking a few liberties with the Miraculous outfits, since in the show proper, they form over the characters’ clothes.   
  
It’s my story, and I’ll do what I want!!!  
  
_It was another night in Paris, and another night mean night patrol for the heroes of Paris…the Miraculous wielders, chosen for their duty by the current Miraculous Guardian, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And this story focus in the wielders of the Snake and Dragon Miraculous, Luka and Kagami. However, in their hero personas, they were called Viperion and Ryuuko, respectively.  
  
Tonight, they started their patrol detail in a familiar location-the top of Kagami’s apartment building, a location where few people went. As Ryuuko looked out over the city, Viperion came up behind her and took her waist in an embrace.  
  
Without hesitating, Ryuuko said, “Good evening, Viperion.”  
  
Viperion said, “And how do you know it’s Viperion and not say…Chat Noir?”  
  
Ryuuko turned to face him and replied, “One-because he’s on duty with Ladybug…like always. And two-what kind of a woman would I be if I couldn’t recognize the arms and the grip of my lover?”  
  
Viperion then said, “Wow…that’s quite perceptive of you. Any action tonight?”  
  
Ryuuko lightly rubbed his chest, then said, “Action? Not in the city…but if it’s action you want…”  
  
Viperion knew he had to be blushing under his mask. He of course knew who was under the mask…but the person that Kagami was and the persona that Ryuuko was were completely different. But before anything happened…Ryuuko said, “Wait…do you feel that?”  
  
Viperion nodded, and replied, “It feels like an akuma’s active…”  
  
They leapt off the building and headed out into the night…  
  
It was a short time later when Viperion and Ryuuko returned to the roof of Kagami’s apartment complex. Ryuuko sighed, and said, “That wasn’t much of a challenge…”  
  
“Yeah…some jilted lover wanting to make the target of their affections suffer like they did...” Viperion replied.  
  
“This is madness! All it takes is someone having a bad day or something they can’t deal with! It feels like we’ll be battling Hawkmoth and his akumatized minions forever!” Ryuuko exclaimed.  
  
“Maybe…but if I had to battle against Hawkmoth and his perversions, I’d want no other partner in that fight besides you…” Viperion said.  
  
Ryuuko then embraced Viperion, and said, “And you know I feel the same way about you. Yesterday…today…” She then leaned into him and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “And forever…”  
  
Viperion said, “So…you were talking about some action…I’m up for it if you are…”  
  
Ryuuko said, “Well, it means we’ll have to go at it in our outfits…”  
  
“I don’t see that as any issue…”Viperion replied. He closed his eyes and concentrated…and a small area over his midsection moved away…exposing his manhood. And Ryuuko-with them being as close as they were- reached out and began to stroke the organ slowly…her hand ran up and down the length of his stiffening shaft.  
  
Viperion released a soft moan at what Ryuuko was doing. She looked at him and said, “Let me see if I can do that, as well…” She closed her eyes…and her suit split down the front-revealing her breasts and toned midsection. Viperion smiled at her, and she said, “No fair for me to enjoy myself if you don’t get to enjoy yourself…”  
  
With that, he brought his hands up and began to rub at the soft mounds. Ryuuko began to moan-but she also resumed stroking Luka’s erection. He brought his mouth onto her breasts and began to lick and suck, softly squeezing her breasts. She then pushed Viperion into the nearby wall, and said, “I think we’re done with foreplay…time for the action…” Then, an area even lower opened-exposing Ryukko’s now wet entry.   
  
Viperion replied, “We sure are…” Ryuuko gripped his shoulders and he held her waist as she leapt and wrapped her legs around his waist- letting Viperion’s erection enter her. She moaned at this, and began to move her hips back and forth. Viperion used his hands to enhance her movement, speeding her up. He leaned in and roughly kissed her neck and shoulders.   
  
They were enjoying it…and Viperion said, “Ryuuko…let’s switch it up…”  
  
She-between her moans-replied, “Sure, Viperion.” She dismounted him, and he turned her so that her back was facing him. He said, “Lean out a little bit…”  
  
She bent forward, and he gripped her hips in order to guide his manhood into her. And as he did, Ryuuko leaned back, pressing her back into Viperion’s chest. And as he thrust, he squeezed her breasts and kissed her neck. She could feel the pleasure building as Viperion-none too gently-slammed himself into her, feeling his own pleasure mounting.  
  
She held on to the low wall of the rooftop…and her grip tightened as her climax neared…_Come on…come on…Oooooooohhhhh…_  
  
And then-with the kind of force she’d only felt when she’d been accidentally struck with her own lightning-Ryuuko climaxed, releasing a loud cry of passion. And not too long afterwards, Viperion did as well. And Ryuuko shivered as the waves of pleasure run through her body, grateful that Viperion was there to hold her. It was so deliciously intense…  
  
And as their moment came to an end, Viperion said, “So..you gonna finally invite me in, or are we gonna spend all night out here?”  
  
Ryuuko replied, “Well, I’ll take you in…but you have to admit…this is a very nice view.”  
  
“It is a nice view…But the view is always great when I share it with you.” Viperion replied. And they walked in to share the rest of their night…and perhaps, have a little more action…  
  
_And that brings that story to an end…a bit short, I know…but sometimes, you don’t want all the filler, you want the meat!   
  
Anyways, I’m going to promise that I will try to update my stories on the weekends-if not something on Saturday, then definitely Sunday!!!   
  
Anyway, enjoy the story and look out for new things from me!!!_  
  



	9. Chapter 9

_Since you guys love these stories so much, I'm updating again!!! I do this for you crazies who can't get enough of these stories!!! And while I'd love to write forever, sometimes, even the best of things must come to an end..._

_Anyways, this is for xTHECONNORx, so enjoy!!!  
  
And as always, characters within are 18+..._

It seemed like anytime that Luka and Kagami tried to spend any time being intimate, they would be interrupted...whether it was notifications from his band mates or messages for Kagami...it seemed like everytime they got ready, somehting killed the mood. Yet, Luka was determined to get his time with Kagami...no matter what...  
  
And one night, as they were in bed, Luka said, "Hey, 'Gami...wanna give it a go tonight?"  
  
She replied, "Sure. Maybe the fates will be kind to us and allow us to enjoy each other."  
  
She adjusted herself so that she was now lying atop Luka. Luka said, "Let's go, baby..."  
  
And before she could lean in for a kiss...her portable phone rang. She groaned aloud-and saw that ti was her mother. "Great...what does she want?" Kagami said.  
  
  
Luka said, "Who?"  
  
"My mom..." Kagami replied. She picked up the phone and said, "Mochi mochi?"  
  
She was silent as she listened to her mother speak. Behind her, Luka had stood up onto his knees, and embraced Kagami from behind. She turned and gave him the 'not now' look...only for him to start placing soft kisses on her exposed neck and shoulder. The sensation caused her to moan...and she ended up dropping the phone onto the floor. She said, "Luka...all these distractions...they have been keeping us from what's important...each other..."  
  
She let him continue to kiss her neck and shoulders-an action which continued to elicit moans from her. He brought his hands upwards and began to squeeze her breasts through the silk camisole she was wearing. She then said, "Here...let me get rid of this..." She grabbed the bottom of the camisole and pulled it up and over her head, before throwing it across the bedroom.  
  
She then lay on the bed, with Luka positioned above her. He resumed squeezing her breasts, running his finger along her nipples. He leaned towards her and resumed kissing her along her neck and her upper chest. He then began to suck and lick the soft mounds. This action caused Kagami to moan even louder. He ran his tongue in circles across her nipples, as well as taking the taking her breast in his mouth and tonguing her nipple in his mouth. Kagami continued to moan in bliss as her hand gripped the sheets of the bed.   
  
Luka said, "Let's really get this party started..." His hand began to trail downward, across her midsection and resting on her wet entry, shielded by her panties. He rubbed the flesh through the panties-which sent a new and more intense sensation through Kagami's body.

She then said, "Luka,,,wait..."  
  
Luka looked at her and said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's not fair if I let you have all the fun..." she replied. She pulled her panties off and moved so that her head was positioned near Luka's waist...and her wet honey-pot was right in his face. She pulled down his sweat pants to reveal his stiffening manhood. She started stroking the erect organ...and Luka started moaning. She said, "You like that...you'll love this..."  
  
She began to lick at the tip of his erection, before taking the entire organ in her mouth. And as she ran her mouth up and down the length of his shaft, he in turn began to lick and suck at the wet and tender flesh of her entry. He enhanced his actions by sliding his finger into and out of her love canal. And as he did that, she sped her her licking and sucking...  
  
Luka could feel the pleasure building within his body...and he knew that Kagami could feel the same sensations. He half-spoke, half-groaned, "Kagami..."  
  
She turned to look at him with concern, "Something wrong?" she asked.

Luka replied, "no...but if this continues...it's not going to last long."  
  
She then adjusted her body so that she was looking at him face to face. "Well...that could be a problem...but we have all night..."  
  
She then lifted her hips and held Luka's manhood near her wet entry, She then lowered herself onto his erection, shivering as the organ slid into her. A low moan escaped her lips, and she lifted her hips and lowered them. Luka grabbed her hips as she increased her actions, riding Luka's shaft. The pleasure he felt caused him to moan out in response to Kagami's actions. He reached his hands up and squeezed her breasts yet again, and she bit her lower lip in a futile attempt to stifle her moans.  
  
Luka decided that he should now take the lead...so he leaned up and grabbed Kagami. He then switched their positions so that he was now above her. He pulled his hips back, then snapped them forward. He pulled back and thrust forward-and soon found himself in a pleasurable rhythm with her. Kagami-now losing herself in the haze of ecstasy-wrapped her legs around Luka's waist with her toes curling as pleasure continued to run throughout her body.   
  
She could feel Luka there...she could see him...however, the pleasure see was feeling caused everything to be lost in a fog...but what she was aware of was the pleasure tightening to a coil within her...her fingers held the sheets in a grip so tight, the color in her fingers was gone...and with a loud cry, she climaxed, calling out for Luka...her back arched as the entire world disappeared in the haze of her orgasm...and Luka continued to thrust as his could feel the pleasure within him reaching its peak. And his thrusts, once smooth and controlled, were now erratic as the buildup to his climax approached. Like Kagami, the sensations began to run through his body...  
  
And when it seemed like it was too great...he climaxed as well, releasing himself in her. And her walls continued to grip his shaft, trying to drain every drop from him. An soon, his thrusts slowed...and Kagami released her tight grip.  
  
"Luka, that was amazing!" Kagami said.  
  
"Baby...you always say it's amazing." Luka replied with a wet smile on his face.  
  
"Well, that's cause you're amazing..." she said, laying her head on his chest. They were enjoying their moment of bliss...until Kagami's phone rang.  
  
"Well, at least they waited until we were done..." Luka said.  
  
Kagami picked up the phone and said, "Oh, shoot! It's my mom...we were talking before our fun..."  
  
Kagami answered the phone, and was only on the call for less than a minute. Luka said, "What's up?"  
  
Kagami was the one now with the wry smile. She said, "Well, my mother just said...that the next time we are intimate, wait until we finish our call. She has no desire to be a part of a threesome."  
  
_And that's all for this story!!!  
_  
_And a small mention-I do apologize if the stories aren't coming out more frequently. I do try to update frequently-my days for updating are Saturday and Sunday-not to mention that I'd like to update other stories I have as well. So be patient..the stories are coming!!!_  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

_Well, thanks to xTHECONNORx, my suggestion box is rather full…and now that I’m off hiatus, I’m back to writing!!! So my next stories include another Max-n-Alix themed story, a story centering on Kim and Ondine, and a multichapter story with a dark theme, so be on the lookout for those.  
  
And speaking of dark, this is a set of Lukagami with a bit of a dark theme. It’s more mature than the other stories I’ve written and features some bondage and dominance elements, so if that’s not your cup of tea…it’s alright…I am drawing the line at inflicting pain, however…additionally, all characters within are of the age of consent, and Luka and Kagami are aware of each other’s civilian identities…  
  
Alright, then-you have been given ample warning to this stories contents, so without further to-do, here’s the newest chapter of ‘Lukagami After Dark’!!!  
  
Act 1: The Dominant Dragon  
  
_It was a quiet night-save for the soft sounds being produced by Luka’s guitar. And standing a fair distance away was the wielder of the Dragon Miraculous, Kagami. But in this guise, her name was Ryuko. And she enjoyed the sounds of Luka and his guitar.  
  
She enjoyed hearing the music…but tonight…the music caused a change in her…a desire she had never knew she held for the musician…no, this wasn’t desire…this was hunger and lust…and those primal instincts made her act on those impulses…  
  
Luka was used to Ryuko visiting him at night…she complimented him on his ability to play music. So he wasn’t surprised to see her at his window. He said, “Yo…what’s up, Dragon-Babe?”  
  
“Luka…” she softly replied.  
  
“Something you want?” Luka asked.  
  
She quickly crossed the room and kissed him. They pulled apart, and she said, “Not something…_someone…_you, Luka…”  
  
She took his hand and led him to his bedroom-having been here in here civilian persona, she knew where the room was. He lay on the bed-and she pulled his sweatpants down. He asked, “Anything I can do?”  
  
She said, “Tonight…I’m in charge. But if anything makes you uncomfortable…”  
  
“I know…the safety word.” Luka said. She then gripped his manhood and began to stroke the muscle. Luka moaned lightly…and Ryuko stroked faster. She said, “So you like that?”  
  
Luka could only moan out in the affirmative. She said, “Alright…it’s time for the Dragon Queen’s position.”  
  
She then moved so that her wet entry was above Luka’s head. She gripped his dark locks, and said, “Now…please your queen…”  
  
Luka, seeing as he was in no position to debate, began to lick and tongue Ryuko’s wet slit. And she leaned forward and gripped his head tighter, bucking her hips forward as she ground her wetness against Luka’s face.  
  
Luka realized she wanted to be the dominant one. And he let her, enjoying every bit as he heard her moans of pleasure. And then-she stopped…  
  
Luka was confused-wasn’t she enjoying this? She looked at him and said, “No…this isn’t where we finish…”  
  
She moved back towards his waist and said, “Now lift your legs…”  
  
Luka did as she asked…and said, “This is an unusual position…”  
  
She replied, “This is known as the amazon position…” She then took hold of his erection and held it near her wet entry. She slowly lowered herself onto it…and soon realized exactly how dominant she was. She raised and lowered herself on the stiff muscle, using her thighs to give the motion something extra.  
  
And Luka could feel himself reaching his climax…he was so close…but before it happened…she stopped and squeezed the erection just below the tip-which caused the sensation to ebb. He looked at her, and she said, “No, Luka…not until _I am_ ready do you get to finish…unless you can’t please your Dragon Queen.”  
  
Luka said, “No…I can please you…”  
  
She smiled and said, “Then shall we continue?”  
  
Luka said, “Yes, please continue, mistress…”  
  
_That’s all for that act…and in Act 2, Luka as Viperion returns the favor to Kagami…  
  
Act 2-The Dominated Dragon?_

One of the things that Kagami enjoyed was kendo practice. She would find a clearing in the park and swing her sword for all she was worth. It helped her clear her mind and sharpen her focus…  
  
She had been practicing for nearly an hour and was finishing her routine when her phone chimed. She looked at the device and saw a message from Luka. The message said _Hey Gami…doing anything later?_  
  
She sent back _Hmm…nothing that I am aware of._  
  
A few moments later Luka sent back _Cool. Wanna hang with me tonight?_  
  
Kagami then replied, _Sure…what do you have planned?  
  
_Luka sent back, _It’s a surprise…but I’m sure you’ll like it…_  
  
Soon enough, Kagami was standing in front of Luka’s apartment. She knocked on the door-and it opened to reveal Viperion. She said, “Viperion…an interesting but not unwelcome surprise.”  
  
Viperion let her in. He said, “So…I wanted to do something special tonight…”  
  
He led her to the bedroom…and she saw two coils of rope on the bed. She said, “My…I was not aware you were into kinbaku.”  
  
Viperion said, “Is that what it’s called? I like the ropes because they are coils…like a snake…”  
  
Kagami said, “So, let me get comfortable…”  
  
Viperion said, “I’ll help…” Within minutes, Kagami was down to just a pair of cotton panties. Viperion said, “You’re keeping those?”  
  
She grabbed one of the coils of ropes and said, “Now show me what you can do…”  
  
Viperion undid the coil and lightly wrapped it around Kagami’s wrists. She smiled and said, “Well, that’s a start…”  
  
Viperion said, “Just wait…I have more in store…”  
  
He lightly pulled the rope, which in turn pulled her towards him. They shared a light kiss…and Viperion wrapped the rope around her waist. He said, “If you feel any discomfort, please let me know.”  
  
Kagami replied, “I want you to go as far as you can…”  
  
He untied the rope that was binding her and said, “Lie on the bed, please.”  
  
She did as he asked. He then took the rope and wrapped it around her wrists again, then took the loose end and tied it to the bedpost so that her arms were extended over her head. Without any words, he began to kiss her neck and shoulders. His hands gently squeezed her breasts, eliciting soft moans from her.  
  
He then took another rope and wrapped it around her breasts and pulled it between her legs so that the rope was pressed against her entry. Viperion then gently pulled the rope so that it rubbed against her entry, which caused her to moan even louder. Between her moans, she said, “Wow…color me impressed…”  
  
And Viperion continued to pull at the rope-ensuring she received pleasure without hurting her. And she felt herself slipping into blissful ecstasy…and Viperion stopped!  
  
She then said, none too happily, “Luka!!! I was so close!”  
  
He smiled, and replied, “Why rush? We have all night…” He then leaned in and kissed her and as they separated, she said, “I’m holding you to it…all night, Mister Snake…”  
  
He looked at her, and said, “Wow…so the snake did tempt the woman…”

_Well, I think that will bring this story to a close!!! I hope that you all enjoy this different flavor of ‘Lukagami After Dark’, and don’t forget to leave comments and suggestions!!!_


End file.
